


Memories

by Soup1039



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soup1039/pseuds/Soup1039
Summary: Lena is still reeling from her wife’s, Sam, death, five years later. After meeting a charming Kara Danvers, they end up coming to a coffee shop to figure out their pasts and present.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Kara Zor-El
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Memories

Kara presses her hand on Lena’s, and it’s all the latter can do not to jerk back because it’s  _ so  _ familiar,  _ so  _ calming, so  _ catalystic, _ the touch itself feels like an act of infidelity.

“You miss her, don’t you?” Kara whispers, as if hearing her thoughts.

“I miss her in the way that one misses their childhood— not in the massive ways, but in the little memories that slip through the facade of our forgetfulness.” Lena toys with the napkin in her lap, not daring to look up. “It took me months to stop making two marmalade sandwiches,” she quietly finishes. “It broke Ruby’s heart, she couldn’t bear the thought of Mom being just around the corner and the whole funeral being a dream”.

“Grief is the hearts way of love persevering,” Kara sighs in response, fiddling with her glasses. “Even if the way it presents itself is through pain and previous love.”

They sit in silence for a while after that, watching the traffic outside the coffee shop go by. Each one lifts their coffee cups off the saucers and slowly sips, not wanting to end the meeting and simultaneously trying to speed it up.

“If we date, will I forget who she is?” Lena wonders out aloud, still staring out the window and taking a long sip of her nearly gone latte.

“Only if you want to,” Kara says, quickly adding “Not that I mean you ever would want to. It’s just that sometimes forgetting makes the pain ease in the moment, even if its a bad decision in the long run. If you choose for Sam to remain with you in body and mind, she always will.”

“I understand that, but I fear further knowledge of your personal life will contaminate and deep into my memories of her. What if you drink your tea with four sugars and a cream and I’ll only be able to remember your preference and not Sam’s hatred of it? What if you love  _ The Crown  _ and a specific character while she likes another? When will I start to replace my memories of her with yours?” Lena slightly panics, raising her tone a little.

“Then I won’t drink tea or watch  _ The Crown _ ,” Kara assures, putting her hand back on Lena’s with a small smile. “We’ll write down everything you remember about her, and we’ll visit her grave every month at least, and we’ll have a party on her birthday and make her shitty vanilla box cake or whatever flavor her favorite is and she’ll  _ live _ , Lena, even if it’s just in our minds and hearts.”

“I suppose that’ll work,” the other woman sighs, shoulders slumping. “I’ll make up a collection of videos, and collect data from her family to make a database of everything I know about her.”

“That’s a good idea,” Kara quietly states, encouraging her with a sad smile. “I’ll help you, if you want, I just, you know, don’t want to interrupt,” she laughs anxiously.

Lena just shakes her head. “No, I'm glad you’re helping. Better then anyone else has,if I’m being honest.”

Lena shyly looks up at Kara, smiling a little bit. She glances at the other’s lips, then back up so they lock eyes. There’s tension in the air, thick and heavy like, oh goddamn it,  _ marmalade sandwiches _ , and suddenly they’re kissing and it’s electric and all too soon they’re separating.

“I- was that okay?” Kara stutters, blushing and looking anxious as she flaps her hands. “Gosh I’m sorry I just kissed a widow oh my gosh I kissed someone’s wife is that infidelity? Am I cheating? Goodness I’m a horrible person I’m sorry I’m going to leave.” 

Lena can practically hear Sam whisper I _ like this one, keep her if only for my entertainment,  _ and she doesn’t dare think of the implications of the word “keep”. “Kara calm down, I think I liked it. And I think Sam would’ve been okay with it, don’t worry,” she commands, watching as the opposing woman looks startled and embarrassed for a moment before finally settling her hands in her lap.

“Does that mean we’re dating?” Kara innocently asks, looking up shyly.

“God, you’re thicker then Sam was,” Lena laughs, trying to relieve some of the tension, rubbing her eyes. “Yes, we’re dating. As my first official action as your,  _ girlfriend _ , I would like to walk you back to my place and watch a movie if that’s acceptable.”

The word girlfriend feels odd, feels juvenile and out of place because of its signification that Lena has another lover, but at the same time it has the aura of a stamp of approval, a bright red signature from Sam saying “ _ Go ahead, my time is over, and hers is now” _ . When Kara reaches out to hold her hand as they walk down the sidewalk, it’s just another reiteration of the end of an era and the beginning of the another. The thing is, even as the walls crumble and the name  _ Sam _ fades from others tongues, the dead never forget, and neither will Lena.

  
  



End file.
